The Deal
by Dreamer for Eternity
Summary: Kikyo falls for Inuyasha and made a deal with Kagome. She's sure that her first date with him is perfect. But what if it backfires and Inuyasha likes Kagome instead?Complete
1. Kagome and Kikyo meets Inuyasha

**_A/N: Since 'someone' copied the first three chapters, I decided to rewrite them. So it'll be longer and more discriptive. Also, if you already reviewed as 'signed', then you can review again as 'anoymous'._**

**The Deal**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_Kagome was in a field, with tons of flowers around her. She was riding a horse, but she wasn't alone. Someone was riding with her, but she couldn't figure out who it was. That person smiled, and Kagome smiled back at him._

_When she was close to his face, trying to figure out who that person is, all she saw was gold..._

**_Ring!_**

Kagome yawned and slammed her alarm clock. She glared at her alarm clock and muttered, "I hate you.." _Just when I thought I was going to figure who that person was.._

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

Kagome groaned.

Kikyo and Kagome were twin sisters. Kikyo was older by two minutes. Their parents died from a car crash when they were thirteen and left them a huge amount of money. Even though it was two years ago since they're parents' accident, they were still not used to it.

Kagome got up from her bed slowly and started to get dressed into her school uniform. Which was a white V-neck sweater, and hadred fabric at the edge of the V-neck and had a smallblack bow on the middle, and it came with a black mini skirt.

Kagome went to the bathroom and started to brush her hair until it was soft and shiny.She grabbed her bookbag and walked out of her room, towards the kitchen where Kikyo, her older twin sister was.

"Morning." Kagome greeted as she took a seat beside Kikyo.

"Morning to you too. Had a good sleep?" Kikyo asked as she placed a plate with a toast and two eggs in front of Kagome.

Kagome stiffed a yawn and answered, "No. Not really.. Did you?"

Kikyo smiled. "It wasn't too bad.."

Kagome took a bite of her eggs and Kikyo said, "So, you excited?"

Kagome faced Kikyo and asked, "Why?"

"Because you get to school." Kikyo answered as she began to eat her toast.

"No." Kagome answered as she began to chew on her toast.

"Why not?" Kikyo asked before she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Well," Kagome started as she stopped eating her toast. "I have to wake up early, get swamped with homeworks, and boys chasing me."

"Well, what's wrong with boys chasing you?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, it's annoying." Kagome answered.

"I see." Kikyo slowly said.

Kikyo looked over at a clock and exclaimed, "We're late!"

Kagome groaned as she got up from her chair. _Ugh, another reason that Ididn't want to go back to school.. Getting there on time!_

Kikyo ranover to the red BMV and took a seat beside the driver's seat, while Kagome sat on the driver's seat.

As Kagome was starting the engine, Kikyo stared at the clock and shrieked. "Kagome! We only have fifteen minutes left!!"

Kagome groaned._I also hate Kikyo screeching every week day mornings.._

"Kagome, step on it!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome sighed. Thenshe stepped on the car petal. Hard.

The car was speeding through the road and both Kagome and Kikyo were screaming for their lives.

As the car was going fast, they felt a little soft lump underneath. Kikyo looked out the window and saw a flat dead cat. She sighed and thought, _Kagome killed another cat!!_

When they arrived the school, Kagome parked the car and Kikyo walked over to her friends, Kagura, Kanna and Kaguya. While Kagome met up with Rin, Sango and Ayame.

They both headed different directions towards the school building.

* * *

Kikyo and her friends were in the different classes. She had math while her friends had Music. 

AsKikyo was walking in the halls, she bumped into some one and they both fell onto the ground.

Kikyo got up and gasped as she saw the person who she bumped into. He hada long black raven hair down to his waist, with brown eyes and was wearing the school uniform, which was a black sweater with the school's logo on the left side of his sleeve and he was wearing a loose, baggy black denim pants.

Kikyo shuttered, "I-i-i'm so s-sorry!"

Inuyasha got up and said, "Oh, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." helding up his hand, he introduced, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho. I just moved here."

"I'm K-Kikyo H-Higurashi." Kikyo shuttered as she accepted his hand.

Inuyasha said, "Well, Kikyo. It was nice meeting you." and started to walk away.

Kikyo whispered, "Yeah.. It was nice meeting you too.."

As Kikyo was walking towards her math class, she thought, _He's **Perfect.**_

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her seat for Science class. There was an empty seat beside her, and no one would dare sit next to it, even if they wanted to. If they did, Kagome would give them a cold glare, which creeps everyone out. 

Later, Mr.Totousai comes inside the classroom and announced, "Everyone, we have a new student, Inuyasha Taisho."

Inuyasha came into the classroom and saw Kagome, and thought, _What? I thought that Kikyo went to the other side of the school.._

"Mr.Taisho, sit beside.. Ms.Higurashi." Mr.Totousai said as he went to his desk.

Inuyasha sat down and Kagome said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, and thought, _Kikyo has a twin?_

Mr.Totousai got a large bag and announced, "Everyone, we're dissecting frogs today." and everyone groaned.

Mr.Totousai ignored it and gave every two people a frog and objects to dissect the frogs with.

As Kagome and Inuyasha slowly cut off the pieces of the frog's organs, they thought, _This is so gross! _and _This is so **uncool.

* * *

**_

When the class was finished, Kagome was heading towards gym and saw Inuyasha following her. Sighing, Kagome asked, "Hey, can I see your schedule?"

Inuyasha nodded and handed her his schedule.

Kagome looked over it and said, "Okay.. We got the same classes,and the class we're going is gym..."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started to drag him towards the gymnasium.

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived the gymnasium, they saw Ms.Wetherup, who was talking about volleyball. While walking towards the floor to sit down, Inuyasha and Kagome noticed Kikyo.

They both sat down, and Kikyo waved. Kagome waved back, but unknown to her, Kikyo was waving to Inuyasha.

"Well, we're starting volleyball, and let's have the Higurashi twin sisters go first and demonstrate their skills." Ms.Wetherup suggested as Kagome and Kikyo got up from the floor and started to walk towards the volleyball net.

Kagome got the first serve, and when she was getting ready to serve, Kikyo wasn't paying attention to the game. She was paying attention to Inuyasha.

When Kagome served the ball, it only went above the net, and just softly landed onto the floor with a soft **_thump._**

Kagome was confused. _Why didn't Kikyo spike the ball? _Then she noticed that Kikyo was staring something - or someone. Looking over where her older twin was staring, she saw Inuyasha.

Kagome smirked. _So, Kikyo fell for the new student? _she thought as she was getting to serve another ball.

When Kagome served this time, she aimed it for Kikyo's head, hoping to snap out of her daydream.

**_Boing!_**

The volleyball did hit Kikyo in the head and Kagome thought in victory, _Bulls- eye!_

Kikyo shook her head._ Oh no! I was too focused on Inuyasha that I didn't notice that I was losing! _and noticing that the score board that Ms.Wetherup drew, she silently cursed, _Kagome's winning by two points! I'm such an idiot!!_

Kikyo faced Kagome and yelled, across from the other side of the gymnasium, "Here I come, Kagome, and I'm not going to be a pushover this time!" as she picked up the volleyball from the ball and got ready to serve the volleyball towards Kagome.

Kikyo served, and Kagome spiked it over the net.

They have been playing for five minutes and Mrs.Wetherup blew her whiste to stop the gameand announced, "Kagome wins!"

Kagome smiled. She had gotten four points while Kikyo had gotten three.

After Kikyo and Kagome finished playing, the class went and started to play with teams.

* * *

Kagome was walking in the halls, drinking a bottle of water until she saw Inuyasha walking up to her and commented, "Great game."

Kagome smiled and replied, "Well, thanks. The game could have been more competive if Kikyo had actually payed attention."

Kagome said, "Well, I got to go. See ya around." and walked right pas him.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome walking and thought, _That Kagome girl is immpresive. _Then he smirked and said to no one, "Yeah, I'll _definitely _see you around, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

**End of the rewrite of chapter 1!**

**_A/N: I changed the title because Inuyashastar copied it. Also, changing the story a little bit. Well, if you can't review, then look at the other A/N above._**


	2. Getting into Trouble, and the alarm cloc...

**The Deal**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**Kagome walked inside to her house as she returned from school. She let her back pack fall onto the floor and started to rub her sore shoulders. 

Kagome sat down on a couch and started to think about what happend at gym period, where Kikyo was staring at Inuyasha instead of foucing on the game.

_How could Kikyo fall for Inuyasha? It's like.. Breaking our promise.._ Kagome sadly thought.

When Kikyo and Kagome's parents passed away, they both made a promise. Never let a boy come in between their friendship and their sister- love.

Kagome heard the sound of a door opening and then closing. Kikyo came over to where Kagome was sitting and asked, "Kagome.."

Kagome looked up and asked, "Yeah?"

"Do you like Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"No, why?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I saw you two talking agter gym class, and I-"

"You like him, don't you, Kikyo?" Kagome slyly asked.

Kikyo blushed crimson red.

"Yeah.. I do.." She admitted shyly.

Kagome gave her a fake smile and said, "Well, I'm going to my room to sleep. I'm exhausted." glancing back at her older twin sister, she said, "Good night, Kikyo." and went into her room.

"Yeah, good night, Kagome." Kikyo said as she too, began to go into her room, and started to dream about Inuyasha...

* * *

_Kagome was riding in the grassy hill this time. She was riding an golden mane. _

_Kagome was riding alone. But soon, a silver mane and a person came and started to ride with her._

_Confused, Kagome reached to take his hood off, trying to see who it was she was always dreaming about._

_When she touched the hood, she heard a loud **Ring.**_

"ARGH!"

Kagome sat up from her bed and glared at her alarm clock which wouldn't shut up. She darkly said, "I hate you.." and threw it out her window.

As she threw it out, she yelled, "Never come back again!"

As she got dressed into her school uniform, she heard a loud "Ow"

Kagome just shrugged and when she went to her window, she saw Inuyasha, holding out her alarm clock.

_Oh no.. _Kaogme thought in horror, _the alarm clock is back to haunt me again.._

"An alarm clock?" Kagome asked, pretending to play dumb.

"Well, it's yours." Inuyasha said

"Mine?"

"Yeah. It says your name down here." Inuyasha said, as he pointed to the bottom of the alarm clock.

Kikyo stepped into the room and froze. She sweetly said, "Hi, I-Inuyasha."

"Yo." he greeted, and Kikyo felt like she was going to faint.

"Well, since you two are busy talking-"

"Oh no.. You're not going to get away from me with out an explanation of why you threw your alarm clock at my head." Inuyasha inturpted as he got a grip on Kagome's wrist.

"Well, Inuyasha." Kagome began. "I'm done talking. So, let go!"

Kagome shook of Inuyasha's grip and when he was about to grab her again, Kagome quickly pushed Kikyo in front of her and ran towards the school.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

But Kagome ignored it and ran towards the school.

* * *

Kagome reached the front of the school, and Inuyasha came up to her and demanded, "Apoligize now." 

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and said, "No way in hell."

"Why you.."

"What? Girl?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Slut." Inuyasha simply said and Kagome froze.

Soon, Kagome's blood began to boil and she yelled, "I am so **NOT **a slut!"

"You know, you're right."

"Thank you!"

"You're a bitch." Inuyasha finished, and started to walk away.

Kagome spotted a rock nearby, and picking it up, she threw it at Inuyasha's head.

It hit Inuyasha on the head, and Inuyasha yelled, "Hey! What did you do that for, bitch?!"

Kagome stomped over to Inuyasha and slapped him on the cheek and warned, "Inuyasha, never, ever call me a bitch!" and stomped away, towards the school building.

"What a weird bitch." Inuyasha muttered as he slowly entered the school's building.

* * *

Kagome was sitting peacefully on her desk until Inuyasha came up to her and said, "Apologize, now." 

"Never." Kagome simply answered.

"Well, would you like to get hit by a rock on your head then?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Hell no."

"Then-"

"Mr.Taisho, don't you know where your seat is?" Mr.Satom asked.

"No sir," Inuyasha answered.

"Well,it's behind Ms.Higurashi." Mr.Satom said, and Kagome let out a groan as Inuyasha smirked in victory and took a seat behind Kagome.

Inuyasha took out a pencil and began poking Kagome on the back to annoy her.

When Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she yelled, inturpting in the middle of Mr.Satom's class, "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! IT'S SO ANNOYING!"

Mr.Satom thought Kagome was talking about his class, and said, "Ms.Higurashi, do a wall sit for the rest of the class."

Kagome silently groaned as Inuyasha silently snickered.

Mr.Satom said, "Taisho, stop snickering. Because you're going into the halls also."

Kagome frowned. _Just when I was hoping to get away from me, he just **had **to get in trouble.._

Inuyasha smirked as he and Kagome began to enter the hall.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Review please.**

**_A/N: Also, I noticed that the copy was gone from the website. I think that her account is frozen.._**


	3. The Deal and Red

**The Deal **

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Kagome was leaning onto the wall and she faced Inuyasha and demanded, "Why did you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Inuyasha slyly asked.

"Poking me on my back with your stupid damned pencil!" Kagome answered.

"Oh, that. I just wanted you to apologize to me." Inuyasha said

Kagome's face was getting red from anger. "Is that all?" she asked, trying not to burst out in anger.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered, and after he said that, Kagome punched him on the cheek.

Kagome walked over to a wall, and leaned against it, and she set her position as if she was sitting on an imaginary chair. Inuyasha shrugged and just leaned on the wall, and wasn't doing a wall- sit.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and asked, "Why aren't you doing a wall -sit?"

"Well, if I did, it would give my legs some terrible burns." Inuyasha casually answered.

"Well that's the whole point for being punished!"

Shrugging, Inuyasha easily did a wall- sit, and his legs weren't wobbling as Kagome's.

Kagome gaped at him, wondering how he can do an easy wall- sit..

* * *

Kagome was sitting alone in the cafeteria. Sango, Rin and Ayame were staying inside, doing an extra priject for more marks. 

Kagome let out a sigh of frustration. She stabbed her meatloaf with her fork. It gurgled, and she was immeadiately grossed out.

_Ugh, this is sick!_ Kagome thought in horror as her meatloaf slowly moved by it self.

She placed her fork on the table, and saw Kikyo, who was walking towards her.

_Great, what does she want? _Kagome wondered as Kikyo was coming closer.

When Kikyo approached Kagome, she said, "Kagome.."

Kagome looked up and said, "Yeah?"

"Let's make a deal." Kikyo said

"It depends.."

"Great, I want you to get juicy information about Inu-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, KIKYO!" Kagome yelled, as she held up a hand in front of Kikyo's face.

Kikyo stopped and asked, "What?"

"I don't want to hear his stupid name!!" Kagome said, as she got her tray and was starting to leave.

"Please Kagome!" Kikyo begged as she grabbed the hold of Kagome's legs.

Kagome looked down and said, "I said no! Now let me go already!"

"Noo!!"

Kagome saw all the stares she was getting and sighed.

"Fine.." she mumbled, "I'll do it.."

Kikyo stopped hugging her legs and looked up. "You will?"

"Yes.." she grumbled. "But, no more stupid alarm clocks!"

"Okay! Well, I want juicy informations. Real _juicy _ones!" Kikyo cheerfully said, as she ran away, while jumping in happiness.

After Kikyo was gone, Kagome thought, _Oh well, now I get to see who that person is.. _and she slowly started to walk towards the door, which leads her out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Kagome was walking in the halls, she saw Inuyasha and said, "Hey there, Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow in suspicion and he asked, "What's with the happy mood?"

"Well," Kagome started. "Uh.. Um.."

"Well?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms across his chest and tapping his left foot impaitently.

"I forgot.." Kagome said.

"I see..." Inuyasha said, as he slowly began to walk towards the opposite direction into the halls.

When Kagome saw Inuyasha leaving, she said, "Wait!"

Inuyasha stopped and faced her. "What?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something.." Kagome said.

"Well, get on with it."

"Well, what's your favorite colour?" Kagome asked.

"Red." Inuyasha simply answered. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Kagome said, as she gave a little nod.

"Ok." said Inuyasha, before he started to walk again.

_Well, _Kagome thought, _atleast I got something.. _and started to walk towards english class.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Review please!**


	4. No more alarm clocks and Kikyo

**The Deal **

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Kagome was at her home, and she was walking in circles in her living room.

_Where's Kikyo? _Kagome wondered, as she stopped walking in circles.

Later, Kikyo entered through the front door, and she sat down on a couch and started talking like a detective. "So, did you get anything?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, his favorite colour is red."

Kikyo sighed. "Is that all?"

Kagome nodded, and Kikyo asked, "Well, did you ask him in person?"

Kagome answered, "Yeah." and Kikyo let out a big sigh."Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.. Youweren'tsupposed to ask him in person!!"

"Why can't I?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if you keep asking him in person, he'll think that you're weird, or... You have a crush on him"Kikyo said the last part quietly, but Kagome heard her.

"So what you're saying is that I have to follow him around secretly, spy on him and ask his friends about him?"Kagome joked.

Kikyo nodded in response and Kagome's eyes widen.

"No way!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyo gave her a _'we-had-a-deal'_ look.

"We had a," Kikyo began, but Kagome was quickly enough to inturpt.

"I don't care! I **DO NOT** want to spy on him!" Kagome shouted.

"Spy on who?" Inuyasha asked out of no where, ashe was from the other side of the window.

Kagome and Kikyo froze. They slowly faced him, and Kikyo stared at Inuyasha for a second before she was running violently towards the bathroom.

"Um.. Spy on Sango!" Kagome quickly lied.

"Oh.. I guess I'll be going then, see ya, Kags!"Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards his house, which happend to be beside her and Kikyo's house.

_Inuyasha is my neighbor? _Kagome wondered as she sat down on the couch. Then she said, "Wait, did he just called me 'Kags'?!"

Later, Kikyo emerged from the bathroom, which was like, fifteen minutes and was wearing a blue tank top and mini skirt. She said, "I'm here, Inuyasha!"

Kikyo saw and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there by the window and Kagome was sitting on the couch.

Kikyo sulked and pouted, and slowly started to walk towards her room, thinking, _I got dressed for nothing!_

"Hello?! Kikyo! I'm here.. Hey! Stop ignoring me!!" Kagome yelled as she saw Kikyo walking towards her room, and ignoring her at the same time.

When Kikyo went into her room, Kagome wondered, _Am I that invisable?

* * *

_

_He was an size of an ant._ _Kagome was in this some sort of this height of a giant. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's small frightened face and smirked._

_"Get ready to be squished, Inuyasha!" Kagome yells, as she slowly place her foot towards Inuyasha's small face._

_When it was a centermeter apart, Kagome heard some one yelling._

"Kagome, wake up!" Kikyo yelled, inturpting Kagome's dream.

"What?!" Kagome demanded as she jumped up.

_Just when the dream was **really **getting good! _Kagome sadly thought as Kikyo talked. All she saw was Kikyo's lips moving, but she couldn't hear anything.

Later, Kikyo went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast, while Kaogme changed into her school uniform. Kagome saw the clock, and she read, "seven thirty?!"

She looked at her window and saw a window without a light on. _So, Inuyasha's asleep, eh?_

She grabbed her black hooded jacket, which was long, and it reached until her kneecaps. She also grabbed Kikyo's trumpet and ran out of the back door and started heading towards Inuyasha's house.

* * *

Inuyasha was sleeping normally. He was just dreaming about tons of girls chasing in his dreams. As he dreamed on, a grin slowly started to form on his face. 

He was snoring away peacefully until he heard some loud and a terrible noise. He also noticed that the blowing was _way _bad. It sounded like a goose quacking.

Inuyasha threw off the sheet off of his bed and ran towards the window, and opened it wide open.

All Inuyasha saw was some one in a long black hooded shirt and was carrying a trumpet. He also noticed that when that person looked up and saw his angry face, that person stopped playing and ran as Inuyasha landed on the floor without a scratch.

_Shit, that dude got away..._ Inuyasha angrily thought as he leaped back into his window and slammed it shut.

Inuyasha looked over at the clock which was hanging on his wall. 8:05 am.

_Might as well get ready for school.._ Inuyasha thought as he started to change into his school uniform.

* * *

Kagome arrived and ran up to her room and yelled, "That was so close!!"

Kagome took off her hooded jacket and Kikyo came up and announced, "Kagome! Breakfast is ready!!"

"Okay!" Kagome said, as she ran towards the kitchen and started to happily golp down her breakfast.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Please review!!**


	5. Swimming in the fountain?

**The Deal **

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha was walking in the halls. He was carrying his textbooks in his arms. He was walking until some one slapped him on the back. 

Inuyasha slowly turned around and saw Kagome, smiling.

Seeing her smile, Inuyasha dryly thought, _This can't be good.._

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, as he saw Kagome's smiling face.

"Well...."

"Get on with it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine!" Kagome huffed and asked, "So, what's your kind of a dream girl?"

"My dream girl..?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yes, your dream girl!" Kagome yelled.

"Well... Hold up, Kagome." Inuyasha said, as he faced Kagome. "What's up with you asking me these questions?"

"Well...." Kagome stammered.

"Do you... Have a crush on me?" Inuyasha slyly asked.

"No!" Kagome quickly answered.

"Then why?"

"Well... Kikyo likes you..." Kagome admitted.

"Kikyo? Your twin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah.. So, what's your dream girl?!" Kagome demanded, changing the subject.

**_Ring!_**

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Oh look. The bell rang. We don't want to be late, don't we?" and walked away.

"That... Bastard!!!" Kagome yells in the empty hall ways, and a teacher came out of a room and scolded, "Higurashi! Get to class!!"

"Yes ma'am." Kagome muttered as she started to head towards her french class.

* * *

Kagome was leaning against a tree near the cafeteria during her lunch period. She wasn't eating anything because she wasn't feeling hungry after telling Inuyasha that Kikyo likes him. 

_Why..._ Kagome wondered, _Why did I tell Inuyasha that Kikyo likes him?_

Kagome sighed and sild down against the tree.

Later, Rin came over and said, "Hey Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw Rin's smiling face. "Wow, you look happy."

"Well, I saw this cute guy-"

"I'm guessing he's a senior." Kagome inturpted.

"Yes! And his name is Sesshoumaru!!" Rin gushed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Rin, you fall in love so easily, just because you're falling for him just because for his looks-"

"No, that's not the reason I have a crush on him, Kagome." Rin admitted.

Then, Kagome looked amused. "Then what's your reason?"

"Well, he's quiet, and so nice!"

"Like how?"

"Well," Rin began. "When I dropped my books while I was heading towards my chemistry class, he picked up the books for me!"

"I see..." Kagome slowly replied.

"Yeah! Oh look, there he is!!" Rin squeaked, then she soon began running towards a silver haired youkai, with a blue cresent moon on his forehead.

Kagome sighed. _I'm all alone..._

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing near the fountain. He was sitting on the grass, with his back leaning against the fountain. His dark black hair in front of his school uniform.

Kagome got up from the grass, and started to head towards where Inuyasha was.

* * *

Inuyasha was leaning against the fountain. He let out a sigh of exhaustation as he closed his eyes. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Kagome coming towards him from the corner of his eyes.

He slowly got up and when Kagome approached him, she said, "You never did answer my question."

"Well, I don't want to tell it to a bitch like you." Inuyasha said, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Kagome was beginning to steam in anger. She glared at him for a second, then smiled.

Inuyasha gave off a curious look and Kagome said, still smiling, "See ya, Inuyasha." and with all her might, she pushed him intothe fountain behind him.

**_Splash!_**

The fountain made a big splash when Inuyasha was pushed in.

When Inuyasha got his face out from the fountain, he angrily demanded, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Well, you deserved it, you jerk." Kagome smoothly replied.

"Y- you..."

"Well, see ya." Kagome said, inturpting Inuyasha and started to walk towards the cafeteria.

"That.. Girl!" Inuyasha cursed as he saw a fish swimming in circles around him..

* * *

**End of Chapter 5!!**

**Please review.**


	6. Not Boyfriend Material

**The Deal **

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**Kagome was walking home from school. She was smiling as she walked. 

Kagome smiled at the memory when she pushed Inuyasha into the fountain during lunch period.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and shrieked pretty loudly. When she turned around, she saw Inuyasha and angrily demanded, "What are you doing, scaring me like that?!"

"Well, I wasn't." Inuyasha replied, and Kagome asked a another question.

"Then how come you're following me?"

"Well, I'm not following you. My house is just beside yours." Inuyasha smartly answered before he took a step past Kagome.

"He makes me so.." Kagome growled, "Ugh!" and angrily stomped towards her house.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived his house and Sesshoumaru came out of the kitchen and said, "I got a stalker." 

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure? Is it a gay guy again?"

"No." Sesshoumaru calmly answered, "It's a girl. Rin Kowna."

"Never heard of her." Inuyasha simply said as he ran up the stairs towards his room.

When Inuyasha went inside his room, he leaped on his bed and lied down. Inuyasha started to think what had happened to him after school.

_Inuyasha was running towards home, that is, until some one grabbed him from the behind. Inuyasha faced the person who pulled him._

_He had black long hair, tied into a tight ponytail, sharp blue eyes, and was wearing the same school uniform as him._

_Looking bored, Inuyasha asked, "Okay, what do you want?"_

_"Look Taisho. What's this I'm hearing about you flirting with my woman?!" Kouga demanded angrily,_

_"Your.. Woman?" Inuyasha slowly repeated._

_"Yes my woman!"_

_"And who is your woman?" Inuyasha curiously asked_

_"It's Kagome Higurashi!" Kouga proudly answered._

_"Yeah..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Think all you like, but I wasn't flirting with **your woman.**"_

_"Why you-"_

_"Hey, Sango wait for me!" Kagome yelled, inturrpting Kouga as Sango ran past the two boys._

_Sango looked back and yelled, "I'm already late picking up Kohaku, Kagome!"_

_Kagome stopped running. "Okay! See you tomorrow!" she yelled back as Sango ran past the school gate._

_Kouga faced Kagome and charmingly said, "Hello, my woman."_

_"What the he-"_

_"Now, ladies aren't supposed to swear, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked. Looking at Kouga's dark face, he added, "Oh, and Kagome. Have **fun **with **your man.**" as he walked out of the school's gate, leaving a victorious Kouga and an angry Kagome._

_Inuyasha heard Kagome yelling, "Kouga is **so **not a boyfriend material!" _

_Inuyasha laughed._

Inuyasha smirked at the memory. _That was fun. Torturing both Kouga and Kagome._

Inuyasha got off from his bed and tugged at the kodata rosary which was around his neck._ This thing is getting the pain in the butt._

* * *

Kagome got up at seven thirty. She had woken up because she heard the little kid living in front of her house making a big racket that she just _had_ to wake up. 

Rubbing her sleepy eyes, Kagome said, "Oh well," looking at Kikyo's trumpet, "might as annoy that stupid Inuyasha now."

Grabbing her black hooded jacket and Kikyo's trumpet, Kagome silently sneaked out the front door and started to walk towards where Inuyasha lived.

Kagome brought her trumpet to her mouth and started to blow, hard. It didn't make any notes, only horrible sounds.

"Argh!"she heard Inuyasha yelling and cursing as he started to make his way to the window.

Panicking, Kagome stopped blowing and started to run towards her house.

Inuyasha opened his window and glared at no one. "I will catch that horrible trumpet player!!!" and slammed his window and went back to bed, but he heard Sesshoumaru yelled, "Shut the hell up, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ignored his older brother's yellings and went back to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6!**

**_A/N: Okay, I heard that some ppl don't know where I'm going with this story. Well, if you read the first story before I wrote this rewrite, then you would have understood better._**

**_Also, all of my stories are on hold because my document manager is full from the old stories, so I have to write the whole thing before I can update anymore stories._**

**_So, rewrite first, other stories later!_**


	7. A new Deal and soon to be gf

**The Deal **

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

Kagome was walking around the school. She was looking around the school as she walked. She was looking for Inuyasha.

When she spotted him, Kagome walked right up to him. He was talking to Miroku and some other jocks.

When she was behind him, she noticed that Inuyasha's friends stopped talking, and their gazes were on her.

"Hey, why did you guys-"

Miroku inturpted Inuyasha by pointing a finger behind him.

So, Inuyasha being curious and all, turned around and saw Kagome. He groaned and asked, "What do you want now?"

"Well, I was wondering if we can meet up at the school cafe after school." Kagome answered.

All the jocks and Miroku ooh'ed.

Inuyasha, looking annoyed yelled, "Hey! We're not going out or anything!"

But the jocks wouldn't stop oohing. (Miroku's a jock. So when the team plays, there's no cheerleaders and girls allowed..)

Soon, Sango, Rin and Ayame started walking towards them. "What's going on here?" Sango asked.

"Well, Inuyasha and Kagome are going to meet at the cafe after school." Miroku answered, as he slowly started to walk towards Sango.

Sango, noticing this started to walk away from Miroku and squealed, "Aw, that's so cute!"

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh please Sango. It's just that we can talk and-"

"and make out?" Rin inturrpting.

"No!" both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha on the arm and said, "Go and have fun with her, you dog!"

Inuyasha froze for a second. "Yeah, whatever.." he replied, trying to sound casual, but he failed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"No.. Nothing's wrong.." Inuyasha uneasily replied.

"Okay then.. See you after school." Kagome said, ending the conversation and this time, Sango and Rin said, "Aaaahhh.."

Kagome angrily faced towards her friends and yelled, "What is up with you people?!" and angrily stomped towards the school fountain.

After Kagome and her friends left, Miroku nudged Inuyasha on the arm again and said, "You've got a date with one of the most popular girl in school! Now, how do you feel?"

"Well," Inuyasha, now sounding casual, "I feel fine."

"Then what's with that voice back there? Are you afraid of something?" Miroku asked again, but only to get hit in the head by Inuyasha.

"There was nothing going on back there!" Inuyasha growled.

"Okay! Just have fun!!" Miroku said, as he began running away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and began walking towards the big tree by cafeteria. But he already found out that some one else was already there. Kikyo Higurashi.

Inuyasha furiously sighed. _I had enough of Higurashi's!!!_

Inuyasha just walked up to her and sat down beside her.

Kikyo was looking at a test that she had _purposely _failed. She turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha.. I need a tutor.."

"Well," Inuyasha said, facing Kikyo, "I'll ask Miroku for you."

"Why him?" Kikyo complained.

"Well, he gets an A every time." Inuyasha explained.

"Hmm.. Can you tutor me?" Kikyo hopefully asked.

"Hmm? Oh, if you want to get a C, then that's fine." Inuyasha said, as he slowly got off from the floor and began walking towards where Miroku was.

"I'll meet you at my house after school!" Kikyo yelled back.

_After school today?_ Inuyasha thought, _But Kagome asked me to meet her in the school cafe.._

Inuyasha walked up to Miroku and said, "Miroku, can you tutor some one for me?"

"Hmm? Oh! Who is it?" Miroku asked.

"It's Kikyo Higurashi." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, you mean that I get to tutor one of the popular girls in school?!" Miroku excitedly asked.

"Yes.." Inuyasha answered, then looking at his watch, he cursed, "Great, I'm going to be late." and began running towards the school cafe.

* * *

When Inuyasha arrived the school's cafe, 'The Luck', he saw Kagome, sitting in a chair, drinking Ice Tea. 

When Kagome saw him, she stopped drinking and looking at the clock which was hanging on a wall at the enterance, she said, "You're late, by ten minutes."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said. "Now, what did you wanted to meet me for?"

"To have a deal." Kagome simply answered.

Inuyasha sat down across from Kagome and asked, "Really? What kind of deal?"

"Well, you have to tell me everything about you, and you get to have something that you really wanted." Kagome answered.

"Okay, deal."

"So, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"A girlfriend." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, and why isn't that a suprise?"

"Anyways, Kikyo is going to be your-"

"No, I don't want Kikyo." Inuyasha inturrpted.

Kagome froze, then she asked, "Okay.. Then who do you want as your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha smirked and answered, "You."

* * *

**End of Chapter 7!!**


	8. Accepting the Deal

**The Deal **

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**"What!" Kagome demanded angrily. 

"I said, I want you to be my girlfriend." Inuyasha repeated.

"I know what you're saying, but why me?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it's say that you're more _interesting _then the other girls I have ever met." Inuyasha replied.

"Ugh! I'm not going to do it!" Kagome growled.

"Well, bye bye Kikyo's happiness." Inuyasha said, waving his hand freely.

"No! Fine.. Only for two days!" Kagome quickly said.

"Nah, until Kikyo becomes my girlfriend." Inuyasha said.

"Fine..." Kagome said, trying to keep in her anger from killing Inuyasha.

"Good, now I have to go." Inuyasha said, "See ya, Kagome." and kissed her on her cheek and left the cafe.

Rubbing her cheek, Kagome said, "It seems that I have to get used to that for awhile.."

* * *

Miroku was walking over to Kikyo's house. He was carrying some text books in his hand. When he arrived the front door, he ringed the doorbell and Kikyo came answering the door. 

Kikyo's happy mood quickly changed when she saw Miroku and not Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Inuyasha couldn't make it-" Miroku stopped. He looked behind Kikyo and saw that the room was dark and candles were everywhere.

Miroku slyly said, "You were hoping to make out with Inuyasha, didn't you?"

Kikyo blushed. She stammered, "S-shut U-up!" and slammed the door in his face.

Miroku just shrugged and when he turned around, he saw Sango going into her house. He quickly opened one of his text books and began writing her address down. "Atleast I know where she lives..."

* * *

Kagome was turning and was sleeping uneasily as she slept. She couldn't sleep peacefully because of the deal she had made with Inuyasha. When she woke up, she woke up with a sharp gasp. 

Kagome ran her hand through her hair and thought, _I had a nightmare.. It was about me and Inuyasha were couples.. Wait. I made a deal with him.. Bad Kagome!_

Kagome got up from her bed and stretched as she let out a yawn. She grabbed her school uniform and got quickly got changed into it.

Kagome packed her back pack with her text books and closing it, she slunged it over her shoulders and started to walk towards the kitchen, where Kikyo was eating her breakfast.

When Kagome saw Kikyo, she panicked.

"Good morning, Kagome." Kikyo greeted as Kagome stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, morning." Kagome greeted back as she started to head towards the front door.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh no.. I'm not hungry.. See you later, Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the front door. _I'm such a horrible liar!_

_She's lying again.._ Kikyo thought as Kagome closed the door.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up at seven. He got changed into his school uniform. 

Last night, Inuyasha found out from Miroku that in the whole neighbourhood, only Kouga and Kikyo plays the trumpet.

On his way out of the house, he grabbed Sessoumaru's trumpet and snuck out the front door.

When he was out of the house, he started to dash towards Kouga's house. When Inuyasha arrived in front of Kouga's house, he took out a handkerchief and cleaned the mouth piece of the trumpet before he blew into it.

Inuyasha wiped the mouth piece because he didn't want Sesshoumaru's germs. When he blew into it, he realized how horrible he was.

_When Inuyasha was fifteen, Sesshoumaru was teaching him how to play the trumpet._

_Inuyasha held it up to his mouth and blew on it. Most of the sounds were like a goose honking and the others were like a mouse squeaking._

_When he stopped blowing, he looked over to Sesshoumaru, who was covering his ears and said, "That was simply **horrible.** I give up teaching you."_

When Inuyasha heard someone coming to the front door, he stopped playing and jumped into a tree.

When Kouga barged outside of his house, he looked around and saw no one. He yelled, "Oh! Kagome my love, you mustn't be shy!" then there was a pause. "Although it was horrible, but your affection for me wasn't horrible!"

Inuyasha, hearing all of this sweatdropped..

* * *

**End of this chapter!**

**Also, all of my stories are on hold because I'm working on this story so far. Also, I'm grounded from the computer for a week. Bummer, eh?**


	9. Uh Oh

**The Deal**

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**Kagome was walking towards the school. As she walked, she was in deep thought about the bad deal she had made with Inuyasha. 

_I shouldn't have made that deal with him.. I mean, when Kikyo finds about this, she'll think that I betrayed her and be.. Well, sad.. _Kagome thought as she walked.

Kagome stopped thinking as she saw Inuyasha, standing in front of her, and she also noticed that he was grinning.

"Morning, girl-"

Inuyasha was inturrpted as Kagome covered her hands on top of his mouth. She warned, "Don't even think of saying the word, 'Girlfriend'."

After Kagome removed her hand, Inuyasha curiously asked, "And why can't I say that word?"

"Well, if you do, then Kikyo will get upset!" Kagome yelled.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he said, "Yeah.. Like I care."

"Well, you should!" Kagome yelled.

"Look, I ain't-"

Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome kissed him on the lips. When Kagome took a step back, he said, "W- what did you do that for?"

"That, was for shutting you up!" Kagome yelled at his face and began stomping towards the school.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and asked, "Are you sure? I mean, you could have kissed me because I'm -"

"Don't," Kagome said, helding up her hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "even think about that. I'm doing this for Kikyo."

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and demanded, "Is Kikyo all you ever think about?" Kagome stopped walking.

Kagome glared at him and said, "Kikyo is my older sister, and I care about her, okay?" then began stomping back towards the school once again..

Inuyasha grinned as he lightly grabbed her hand as they began to walk. Kagome on the other hand, was too mad to notice.

* * *

As Kagome and Inuyasha entered the school grounds, she saw that everyone was staring at her and Inuyasha. 

_Why is everyone staring at me? _Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw that everyone was staring at them. _I'll make Kagome so embarass herself and make her fall in love with me._

Sango came up to Kagome and asked, pointing down at their hands, "So.. Are you guys lovers now?"

"WHAT!" Kagome demanded angrily. She looked down at her hand and saw that Inuyasha had been holding onto it.

Kagome shook her hand and got it out from Inuyasha's grasp and panickly thought, _D-did K-Kikyo saw t-that?_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance and bitterly thought, _She's thinking of Kikyo again.._

Then, rubbing her temples in frustration, Kagome started to walk towards the school building.

Inuyasha grinned and thought, _I guess I embarassed her.

* * *

_

Kikyo was in the girl's washroom, doing her hair until she heard some girls' conversations.

"Hey, did you see Kagome and Inuyasha? They looked so cute!"

"Yeah, and I envy her. Inuyasha is so hot!"

"No way, hot is not the word for it.. It's more hotter."

Kikyo's eyes whelled up. _I can't believe that Kagome decided to betray me..._

Kikyo placed all of her hair stuff into her bag and walked out of the girl's washroom.

_I will get you back, Kagome.. With your deepest fear.. _Kikyo vowed silently as she walked out of the girl's washroom.

* * *

**_End of this chapter!_**

**_Yes! I'm not grounded anymore! I hope you read This New Girl Changed Everything, and Do What Your Older Sibling Tells you! the stories that I updated!_**

**_If you must know what I was grounded for, thenI was grounded for being on the computer so much, and updating three stories._**


	10. Inuyasha's a pervert?

**The Deal**

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Kagome just walked in from the front door to her house from school. She looked around the house and saw no sign of Kikyo.

Kagome let out a sigh and rubbed her temples in frustration. _Where is she? It's like Kikyo's been purposely advoiding me!_

Kagome gave up with a sigh and walked towards her room. When she turned her door handle, a bucked of gummi worms fell on top of her and she let out a scream.

"Help! Some body help me! I hate worms!" Kagome screamed.

After five minutes of screaming, Kagome's throat had gone sore and fainted because of the gummi worms.

Later, Kikyo came in and said, "Okay.. This is what I didn't expected.." and walked into her own room, and started to think about Inuyasha.

* * *

When Inuyasha came home from school, he saw Sesshoumaru, holding his trumpet. 

"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well what?" Inuyasha stubbornly asked.

"Well, why is my trumpet covered in your stinking germs?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Why should you care? It's just a trumpet. In fact, you can just go and buy another one this instant instead of complaining about that one."

"Idiot. This trumpet belonged to our father, and it's an artifact. But you just go and used it as a regular trumpet." Sesshoumaru said.

"Whatever. Anyways, Sesshy." Inuyasha said as he dug his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a pink letter and said, "A girl, Rin something wanted me to give you this."

Sesshoumaru just took the letter, without saying anything.

Inuyasha said, "Oh, and she also mentioned that you liked fluffy stuff?" he winked and teasingly asked, "Why didn't you ever told me this, Sesshy?"

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru said as he dashed upstairs.

Inuyasha smirked. "I was just kidding about the whole fluffy thing.. But I guess it's true then.."

* * *

It was seven in the morning. Kagome yawned as she slowly sat up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes slowly with her sleeve. 

"It's seven?" Kagome asked herself as she looked at her alarm clock beside her bed.

Shrugging, Kagome said, "Might as well bug Inuyasha for fun as she put on a black hooded shirt and grabbing Kikyo's trumpet on her eay out the back door.

Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully.. Was, until the loud trumpet noise blared through his window.

"Shut the hell up you stinking trumpet player!" Inuyasha yelled at the windows.

But the trumpet wouldn't stop playing. Instead, it just got louder.

A big vein popped on Inuyasha's head and he got up from his bed, and threw the windows open. He saw the shadow black hooded person who had been playing the trumpet for the last few days, and Inuyasha's rage had immeadiately began to rise up.

Inuyasha jumped out of the window and saw the black hooded person running away and yelled, "Hold it right there, buddy!" and landed on the ground and began chasing after that person.

Kagome opened the front door to her and Kikyo's house and quickly slammed it shut. She let out a sigh of relief and said, "Whoa.. That was close."

Kagome saw Inuyasha coming towards her house and she began to panic. _Oh my god! I have to hide! _and began to look around the house to hide.

Kagome saw her room and smiled. _I'll just pretend to be asleep! _thinking of her bathroom, she thought, _Better yet. Taking a shower! _and dashed towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha was panting when he arrived at the front door of Kagome and Kikyo's house. He ringed the door bell and Kikyo answered it. When she saw him, she immeadiately blushed and asked, "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

"Uh, do you play a trumpet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, I used to. I quit playing the trumpet five years ago, and I don't even bother with it.. Why do you want to know, anyways? Are you interested in trumpets?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered. "I'm interested in them." _Until I find out who blew the trumpet at my house every week.._

"Oh.."

"So, can I look around the house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Kikyo answered and quickly began to dash for the bathroom. When she opened it, Kagome ran out from the bathroom.

Kagome was wet and a towel was around her body. She glared coldly at Kikyo and sarcastically asked, "Ever heard of knocking, Kikyo?"

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. She let out a huge gasp.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome yelled. Looking down at her body, covered in her towel, she blushed and yelled, "Pervert!" and quickly got into the bathroom to change.

"I'm not a pervert!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side.

"Yeah, and I'm not hippo in a discuise." Kagome sarcastically said. Then she added, "Perv!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Inuyasha yelled as loudly as he could.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _They always deny it.. He's such a pervert!_

* * *

**End of Chapter 10!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Well, I need more votes or the new story is going to be New Mission, New life. Well, please vote and forgive the lacking of my updates. I have this HUGE project due next week, and I really need to mush on it!**

**Also, ugh! I'm so depressed and angry!**

**People in my school think I like this guy, (not saying the name) but I HATE him! I keep telling other people this, and they think I'm denying it! **

**(What to do?) TT**


	11. I'm not a pervert!

**The Deal **

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Inuyasha was walking towards school. Kagome was at the front and Inuyasha was at the back, following her.

"Inuyasha, you perv! How can you deny that you aren't the pervert?" Kagome angrily yelled.

"Because I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled, protesting Kagome's idea of him being a pervert.

"But you saw me in a towel!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, I didn't know that you were in a towel when you just came out of your bathroom!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well, what were you doing at my house in the first place?" Kagoem demanded.

"I saw this guy or girl, who lously plays the trumpet almost every morning at my house and I saw that person going into your and Kikyo's house!" Inuyasha explained.

Kagome's hair on her back started to stand up and she shakily asked, "I-is that a-all?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome in the face and asked, "By the way, you wouldn't happen to be that person, now would you?"

Kagome shook her head rapidly and answered, "N-no!"

Inuyasha just shrugged and walked away, and it took a moment for Kagome to realize that Inuyasha had gone to school without her.

Kagome yelled as she ran, "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Kagome was walking around the cafeteria with Sango. 

"Hey Kagome, you seem a little quiet today." Sango said as she faced Kagome.

"I am? Well, it's nothing.. Just a little bit shocked.. That's all." Kagome answered slowly.

"Okay.." Sango replied in disbelief.

Kagome was walking and was thinking at the same time so she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor-"

Kagome stopped and saw that it was Kouga that she had bumped into, and he was smirking.

"Hello, my-"

"Eat this, ugly!" Kagome yelled as she punched Kouga on the face.

"Ow.." Kouga whimpered. "But it's love, and they say it's hard!"

* * *

Kagome was walking home until she saw Inuyasha walking towards his house, which means that they have to walk together, for a while.

Kagome sighed. "This is so.." _Argh! I can't even find the right word for it!_

Kagome was just stomping until Inuyasha yelled, "I'm not a pervert!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So what you mean that seeing me in a towel was accidental?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha answered.

"Well, how can it be accidental?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it's like Kikyo-"

"Kikyo. You just had to involve Kikyo in this?" Kagome demanded.

"Well, Kikyo-"

"Aw, shut up. Stop making excuses, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she turned around to face him. "Youare apervert!"

"Hey! I am so not a pervert!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome turned around and began walking towards her house.

Kagome arrived at her front door. She twisted the knob and said, "Whatever, pervert!" and went inside and slammed the door.

_And Kikyo likes him why? _Kagome wondered as she was leaning against her front door.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side.

Before he was about to yell to protest again, he stopped. He smirked when an idea popped into his head, which would knock Kagome off from her tower, and fall into the pit of embarassment and lust..

* * *

**End of Chapter 11!**

**_A/N: Also, I'm sorry but the votes are now closed. From reading an review, I decided to do 'Two Different Places' instead of 'The New Mission, New Life'. I'm sorry that you're dissapointed, but I think it would be better until I learned how to write better._**

**_Also, 'This New Girl Changed Everything' will be on hiatus._**

**_And 'Two Different Places' will be released before April the first._**


	12. Plan one, good Plan two, bad!

**The Deal**

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

_She was Huge. A size of a giant while, he, was a size of a ant. _

_Kagome smirked. "Get ready to die, Inuyasha!" and slowly raised her feet to squish him._

_Immeadiately, Inuyasha began to bow and beg for mercy._

_Kagome snorted and just when her foot was about to squish him, the alarm went off._

**_Bring!_**

Kagome groaned. She glared at her alarm clock and demanded, "How come you always disturb my dreams when they're getting really good?"

Kagome lazily got herself up from the bed and slammed the alarm clock.

Kagome sighed before she grabbed her school uniform from her closet and got changed into it. Looking down at her outfit, she said, "The school really needs to get a new uniform." and walked out of her room.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw Kikyo, brushing her hair.

"Uh, Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the table. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Kikyo said, "Later, I need to-"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be late for school!" Kikyo yelled as she got her shoes on.

"Uh, Kikyo? There's ten minutes until school starts." Kagome informed.

"But I want to be early!" Kikyo replied.

**_Honk!_**

Both Kagome and Kikyo looked out the window and saw Inuyasha, in his car. He waved and Kikyo let out a squeal and ran out of the house.

They began to discuss some things while Kagome was eating her toast. While she was getting ready, Kikyo and Inuyasha were talking about Kagome's childhood.

Kagome walked up to them and said, "Morning."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Morning, Kaggy."

Kagome gasped. "Kikyo!"

Kikyo shrugged. "It isn't that much of a big deal."

"Yes it is!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha, please drive now." Kikyo said, and he did drove.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, Kikyo quickly ran away from Kagome and she yelled, "I can't believe that she had ran away from me! Me!" 

Inuyasha thought, _Embarassment plan number one.._

"I mean it's not my fault-"

"Kagome, shut up." Inuyasha said.

"But-"

Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha had kissed her on the lips and had turned crimson red.

Kagome muttered, "Pervert." and stomped angrily towards the school in embarassment.

Inuyasha smirked. "I guess that worked like a charm." and followed Kagome inside the school.

* * *

Kagome was blushing in her seat. Inuyasha had kissed her in front of the whole school. 

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who was yawning during Mr.Sakio's algerba lesson.

_I don't know why he wants to embarass me... I mean, what did I do against him? _Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha poke her back with a pencil, and at first, Kagome ignored it. But the poking got harder, and Kagome's blood started to boil. She turned around and yelled, "Stop that already!" which had inturpted Mr.Sakio's lesson.

"Ms.Higurashi! Detention!" Mr.Sakio hollared.

"B-but-"

"No excuses!" Mr.Sakio said, then he saw Inuyasha's snickering face and said, "Mr.Taisho, you're also joining Ms.Higurashi for a detention as well."

Inuyasha just smiled and Kagome groaned.

_Just when I wanted to get away from him.. He just **had **to get into detention! _Kagome furiously thought.

* * *

In Detention, Kagome was assigned in a seat in front of Inuyasha and the teacher, Ms.Yura said, "I'll be back, so don't even think about talking, children." and left the room. 

Kagome sighed. "Why do you bug me?"

"Cause I'm your boyfriend." Inuyasha answered.

"Pretend boyfriend." Kagome corrected.

"Same thing." Inuyasha quickly said.

"Whatever." Kagome said as she placed her head in her arms and said, "Don't even think about poking me on the back with your pencil, Inuyasha."

_Now, for plan 2.. This will make her heart thud hard against her heart.. _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha just leaned and lamely said, "Your hair smells like jasmine flower, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What's with the lame pick-up lines, Inuyasha? Oh, and I do not wear jasmine flower shampoo, Inuyasha. I wore strawberry."

_Damn! Stupid Miroku! _Inuyasha cursed. _He's such an idiot! I'm an idiot for listening to him!_

"Yeah. You should be speechless." Kagome said as she smirked, which Inuyasha couldn't see.

* * *

**End of this chapter!**

**A/N: This chapter didn't come up fast cause it was on hiatus. Oh, and please review. Also, Kagome finds about Inuyasha's secret in the next chapter.**


	13. Inuyasha's Secret

**_A/N: So sorry for the long update! But will this chapter make up for it? Oh, and Kagome is forgotten about helping Kikyo by now. Oh, and Inuyasha couldn't smell the right shampoo cause he was in his human form._**

* * *

**The Deal**

**Chapter Thirteen: Inuyasha's Secret**

**

* * *

**Kagome got home and threw her bags on her bed and looked out the window. She smiled as the wind blew softly on her face, and when she saw Inuyasha, talking to someone, she frowned. 

_Okay.. Why did Inuyasha kiss me in front of the school and said those lame things to me at detention? _Kagome wondered.

Kagome looked closer and asked, "Hey.. Is that his grandad?"

Kagome shrugged, and started to lean towards Inuyasha, to hear his conversation with his grandad..

* * *

Inuyasha got home and said, "That's it! I've had it with this annoying rosary!" as he tugged on the rosary around his neck. 

Sesshoumaru spotted Kagome in the window and said, "You're pathetic." before Inuyasha removed the rosary.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha snarled. "I just wanna get out of this human form."

"Look over there." Sesshoumaru said, nodding towards the window.

Inuyasha saw Kagome and yelled, "Ever heard of privacy?" and closed the curtains.

Kagome huffed. "How rude! I'm gonna find out what he's hiding.. Just wait." and walked to her bed.

Kagoem stiffed a yawn and said, "I'm sleepy.." and before she got to have a nice dream, Kikyo yelled, "I'm back and don't let the bed worms bite!"

Kagome shivered. "Now I can't go to sleep now!" she whined.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled off the rosary and smiled as he began to turn into a half-demon. He had now a long silver hair up to his waist, two cute doggy ears on top, and had golden eyes, fangs and claws.

Looking at himself, he said, "Aaahh. Now this feels good!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "A full demon's form is better then a half-demon's."

Inuyasha glared at his older brother and uttered, "Go to Hell."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Whatever you say." and walked into a different room.

Inuyasha stared at himself. "A half demon is better then a human form.. Right?"

* * *

Kagome couldn't sleep well the other night, because she was thinking of worms the whole night. In the morning, when Kikyo and Kagome were having breakfast, Kagome was only staring at her food, not eating.

Kikyo, who was concerned asked, "Kagome, what's wrong? You look exhausted."

"It's because I am."Kagome answered tiredly.

_Thinking of worms the whole night..It was frightning.. _Kagome thought as a shiver ran through her spine. _Also, I'm also going to find out Inuyasha's secret, no matter what._.

Kagome just got up and walked out of the front door, heading towards the school.

* * *

Kagome entered the school building, and sat at her seat, and she placed her head down in her arms on the desk.

_So tired... Hate worms... _Kagome thought

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was staring at her for the whole period, but she didn't care, because she was too tired.

**Rrriinnnngg!**

_And there goes the bell.. _Kagome thought dryly.

She slowly got off from her chair, and slowly began heading out the classroom, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

Kagome lookedup at Inuyasha's face and said, "Look, Inuyasha. I'm tired, so don't bug me today, okay?"

Inuyasha said, "You look you barely slept last night."

Inuyasha dragged Kagome, who was complaining,to the empty halls, and ran out the school building.

"Wait! I'll get into trouble for this!" Kagome complained.

Inuyasha just ignored her complaints, and kept on running towards his house.

* * *

When they got there, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had fell asleep.

_And she still wanted to be at school. _Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome's sleeping face.

Inuyasha carried Kagome to his room, and set her on the bed to sleep, and while she was sleeping, Inuyasha turned into his half-demon form, and didn't knew that Kagome had just woken up, and shocked, Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha quickly turned around and saw that Kagome was wide-awake. He glared at her and said, "Oh, now you know that I'm a half-demon, you must hate me, like my brother."

"I don't hate you.."Kagome said quietly for anyone to hear, but Inuyasha heard it with his hanyou ears.

"Y-you don't?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I don't hate you," Kagome said, as she got out of the bed, walking towards Inuyasha, "I think you're so cute!" Kagome said, as she started to play with Inuyasha'sdoggy ears.

Inuyasha pulled back his head, and said, "My ears are for hearing, not playing."

"So I can't play with them?" Kagome asked, as she leaned towards Inuyasha to play with his ears again.

But Inuyasha jumped and Kagome fell onto the bed. She pouted, "No, you can't play with my ears."Inuyasha answered.

"Oh pooey.."Kagome muttered, and Inuyasha let out a laugh.

"Oh, shut up, doggy boy." Kagome teased, and Inuyasha teased back, "Shut up, you're fat."

Kagome froze. _I'm.. FAT?

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 13!**

**And no, Kagome isn't fat! Hope you liked it!**


	14. The Teasing

_A/N: As you know, this is a rewrite, and this is the last chap of the rewrite! Now, I have to make up some plans of my own. Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The Deal

Chapter Fourteen: The Teasing

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to walk together this morning. And when Kagome woke up, she found the house empty, and Kikyo left a note, that she's going to a dentist for a appointment.

So, Kagome decided to walk to school with Inuyasha, in his human form. While they were walking, Kagome suddenly asked, "Can I go to your house today?"

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion. "Why?" he asked.

"No! It's not for something dirty! I just want to you know, play with them.." Kagome shyly admitted.

"Play with what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome answered, "Um.. Something.."

"What? What is it! Tell me already!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh!" Kagome fakely exclaimed, pointing at the sky. "A robin!" and when Inuyasha looked up, Kagome took this time as an opportunity to run away from Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha looked away from the sky, he only saw Kagome,right ahead of him, running away from him. "Hey! Get back here!" he yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

"Made it!" Kagome shouted in victory, as she reached the school. 

Before she can walk towards the school, two arms were around her waist and she saw Inuyasha behind her, smirking.

"No fair! You're a jock!" Kagome whined.

"So, you're a girl who runs every morning." Inuyasha smartly replied.

Kagome pouted. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry." she said, as she rubbed her stomach in hunger.

"But school's going to start soon." Inuyasha said.

"But it dosen't start until ten minutes!" Kagome said.

"Well, we don't have time to run-"

Kagome began to smile.

"Oh no you're not." Inuyasha said, as he took a step back from Kagome.

Kagome gave him the puppy eyes and said, "Pweese?" in a cute tone.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. "Fine." he quickly turned into a hanyou, scooped Kagome up and ran towards a near Hot Dog stand.

* * *

Kagome ordered a hot dog, and placed ketchup on top of it, and sat beside Inuyasha. She cut the hot dog in half and offered it to Inuyasha. 

"Hot dog?" she offered.

Inuyasha accpeted the hot dog, and ate it. Kagome also began to eat her hot dog as well.

When they finished eating, they got up and Inuyasha turned into his hanyou and Kagome got on his back, and he leaped towards their school.

* * *

The first period was Science. Everyone was wearing their white lab coats, and white gloves,and was working on an experiment. 

Kagome's was bubbling in a glass bottle. The liquid colour that she was working on was green. Her experiment was to turn the liquid colour blue, using the other liquids that were on her table.

Kagomepoured the yellow liquid, which made it a little blueish, and when when her hand touched a red liquid, she just shrugged and thought_, Why not_? and poured the red liquid into her experiment.

Later, Kagome took off her white gloves and went to a sink to wash her hands.

When she came back, she saw her experiment, which was red, and wasn't the colour blue.

"**NO**!" Kagome yelled as it was bubbling over the glass ball, and soon, it exploded.

Ms.Kanna, the science teacher said, "Higurashi... An F..."

"I failed! No fair!" Kagome whined as she banged her head against the wall.

* * *

Inuyasha was eating his lunch with some guys in the football team, and they were talking about their next game, but Inuyasha had no interest of what they were talking about, because he was too busy, staring at his gross food, and wondering that if the food was mutated or not. 

When he stabbed his fork on his food, his food moved a little, and he felt throwing up.

"Ugh, gross." Inuyasha muttered as he garbaged his food in the garbage bin, and walked towards Kagome where she was reading, instead of eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" Inuyasha asked, as he approached Kagome.

"Diet," she answered, " also the foods they serve are really gross and you said that I was fat."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Then why did you wanted that hot dog when you're in diet? Also, I was just teasing you."

Kagome froze. "I was hungry back then, and I didn't know!" she answered.

"I see..." Inuyasha replied in disbelief.

Kagome snapped her head towards Inuyasha and asked, "Are you here to bother me or something? Cause I would really like to read right now, so just go away or something, okay?"

"Fine, I'll leave." Inuyasha said, as he walked away.

Kagome let out a sigh when Inuyasha walked away. She stared at her hands and remembered the softness of Inuyasha's ears and thought, _Inuyasha's ears are so soft. And after school, I'm going to play with them more.._

Kagome got up from where she was sitting, and started to head towards her locker, to put her book away.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen!**

**Hope you liked it and I'd really appreciated if you review for both of the chapters. Not just this one. Thanks!**


	15. After School Playtime

**_A/N: Yup, I'm on my own now, no more rewrites to write chapters from.._**

* * *

**The Deal**

**Chapter Fifteen: After School Play Time**

**

* * *

**

Kagome was walking all over the school for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he approaced in front of Kagome.

3 he held up his hands in front of him. "Chill." 

Kagome took some deep breaths and relaxed. "Okay, I think I'm fine now."

"You.. Think..?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, now let's go to your house already." Kagome said as she walked towards Inuyasha's house.

"Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's my house you're going to!"

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived home and Inuyasha entered first. He saw Sesshoumaru glaring at him and said, "You're back, half-breed." 

Inuyasha smirked. "Now, is this how you act when we have a guest?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose. "A guest? What the hell are you talking-"

Kagome took a step into the house and said, admiring the house, "So this is your house, well, a part that I haven't seen.."

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome held out her hand and answered, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you!"

Inuyasha tried not to laugh as his older brother shook hands politely with Kagome. He glared at him and snapped, "What are you laughing about, half-breed?"

Kagome yelled, "Don't call him a half-breed!"

"Since when do you care?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Since I became his friend!" Kagome answered. "Geez, you yell alot for an old man."

Inuyasha bursted out with laughter. "An old man? Him? Sesshoumaru? That's a good one!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha taking off the kodata rosary off and grabbed his by his doggy ears. Inuyasha yelped. "Ow! Let go, Kagome!"

Kagome walked up the stairs and said, "No, we're going to do something new now."

Inuyasha yelped as he had been dragged upstairs. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I guess the girl isn't that bad.."

* * *

When they arrived at Inuyasha's bedroom, Kagome released Inuyasha's ear, and he held it. 

"Ow! That really hurts!" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his ear.

Kagome sat down on Inuyasha's bed and asked, "Hey Inuyasha, why does your grandfather act so scary?"

Inuyasha chocked. "My grandfather? Are you kididng me?"

"Um.. No.." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever. The thing is, he isn't my grandad."

"Then is he your step-grandpa?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha fell onto the ground anime style. He got back up and yelled, "He is my freaking brother, not my grandpops!"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Okay... Just chill, Inuyasha."

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Now that we got that system off of our minds.." Kagome began. She pounced on Inuyasha and started rubbing his doggy ears. (sigh.. This was a idea from a friend of mine, LilKaggyGirl, she even had a dream about it..)

"Hey, Kagome! Get off of me!" Inuyasha grunted, trying to get Kagome off of him, and when his ears tweaked, Kagome squealed like a little kid and rubbed his ears some more.

"Kagome! Stop it!" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome stopped. She placed a finger to her chin and said, "Okay, only if you'll buy me an ice cream!"

Inuyasha automatically, "Okay." Stood up and rubbed his own ears. "Ow.. That was some hard rubbing!"

Kagome pouted. "I can't help it if I love those ears.."

Inuyasha's ears tweaked and Kagome clenched her hands into fists and said, "Let's just go, okay?" and dragged Inuyasha out of the room.

As they were both going down the stairs, Sesshoumaru said, "Oh my, are you guys going on a date?"

"A date?" Kagome repeated. She looked at Inuyasha and asked, "With him? No way! We're only friends."

"Nu uh." Inuyasha said. "We had a deal, Kagome."

Kagome groaned. "B- but!"

"No buts, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he smirked. "Now, let's get an ice cream and have a date."

Kagome groaned louder and whined, "But I only want the ice cream, not a date!"

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled Kagome towards the front door. "Well, we all can't have what we want, do we?"

When Inuyasha opened the front door, Kagome let out a big gasp. There stood Kikyo, in front of them, looking mad.

"K- Kikyo.." Kagome shakily said.

Kikyo sneered, "Is this the way you're helping me? Cause it looks like you're only helping yourself, Kagome!"

* * *

**End of chapter 15! Also, for Do What Your Older Sibling Tells You, I'm going to write a chapter of April Fool's day, even though it already past, okay?**


	16. Her Decision

**_A/N: I am SO sorry! I know I haven't updated this story like in months! But the truth is, I was working on my other stories, and I'm pretty sure that you can easily tell! Lol. Well, I hope this chapter makes up to you! _**

**Akura Girl: Of course not! But maybe some yelled at..**

**ShippoCagilli: Oh, Kikyo was there cause well, she likes him right? Well, she was kinda stalking at him that time..**

**

* * *

**

**The Deal**

**Chapter Sixteen: Her Decision**

* * *

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled Kagome towards the front door. "Well, we all can't have what we want, do we?" 

When Inuyasha opened the front door, Kagome let out a big gasp. There stood Kikyo, in front of them, looking mad.

"K- Kikyo.." Kagome shakily said.

Kikyo sneered, "Is this the way you're helping me? Cause it looks like you're only helping yourself, Kagome!"

"W- what?" Kagome shakily asked. "What do you mean?"

Kikyo sneered, "You know what I mean." glancing at Inuyasha, she sweetly smiled and yanked Kagome's arm towards their house.

"But what about the date..?" Inuyasha asked to himself as he saw the two girls walking towards their house.

* * *

When both Kikyo and Kagome arrived at their house, they both went inside and Kikyo slammed the dorr, which had frightened Kagome. 

"K- Kikyo?" Kagome asked, frightened.

Kikyo was shaking, in anger. Her hands were in fists, and her teeth were gritted.

"K- Kikyo?" Kagome asked, as she took a step back from her.

"How dare you?" Kikyo snarled, as she turned around to face her. "How dare you take him away from me?"

"Take who? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, him! I mean, you were suppose to help me get a perfect date with him!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome sadly said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I lost track-"

"Lost track staring in a love sick way?" Kikyo inturrpted rudely.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I lost track because I.. Well, I don't know.."

Kikyo's eyebrow rose, she darkly said, "Look, Kagome. Everything happends for a reason, okay?"

Kagome sighed. "Look, I"m sorry, okay?"

Kikyo just hmph'ed and stomped into her room, muttering, "Stupid Kagome." and slammed her door.

Kagome sighed. "This is frustrating.."

* * *

The next day, Kagome arrived at school, and Inuyasha walked up to her and asked, "So, how was it with you and Kikyo?" 

Kagome answered tiredly, "It was frustrating."

"Oh really? Let me guess, she'll make up with you if you give her a lip gloss." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome, with fake enthusasium said, "Ha ha, very funny."

Inuyasha smirked, "You know, if you think about it, it is actually funny."

Kagome sighed exhustedly, she asked, "Inuyasha, can you carry me to class?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Why not?" and carried Kagome to her class.

* * *

Kagome was in her class, lazily staring at her window. During the whole class, she was thinking, instead of listening to Mr. Myouga, the teacher. 

_Kikyo really likes Inuyasha.. _Kagome thought, _Maybe I should get out of her way.._

Kagome shook her head and thought, _Then how will Inuyasha react? _

Kagome blew on her hair and muttered, "Maybe Kikyo can make him more.. Happier then me.."

_But.. I'm the only one who knows his secret, other then his older brother.. _Kagome thought.

Kagome remembered the times when Kikyo was complaing how she hated half-demons/ half-breeds.

Kagome sighed, before deciding, _From now on, to order to keep Kikyo happy, I will advoid Inuyasha.._

Kagome paused. "Am I making the right decision?" she whispered, "But what will happen when Kikyo finds out that he's a half-demon?"

After thinking for a while, she decided, without hesitating, "If Kikyo does find out, then she will still love him, and I'll be out of her way, before then."

* * *

**End of this chapter! Well, just to tell you, Kikyo likes Inuyasha for his LOOKS! Pretty stupid eh? I mean, she BARELY knows him! Oh yeah, be sure to check up on the updated chapters of Childhood Friend, Playboy Meets Heartbreaker, and my new story, Teaching Was Never Easy!**


	17. Her Vow

**_A/N: Sorry for not updating fast on this story, but I'm mostly working on Childhood Friend._**

**

* * *

**

**The Deal**

**Chapter Sixteen: Her Vow

* * *

**

Kagome sighed, before deciding, _From now on, to order to keep Kikyo happy, I will advoid Inuyasha.._

Kagome paused. "Am I making the right decision?" she whispered, "But what will happen when Kikyo finds out that he's a half-demon?"

After thinking for a while, she decided, without hesitating, "If Kikyo does find out, then she will still love him, and I'll be out of her way, before then."

After a few minutes, the class finished, and Kagome walked out of the classroom door with the other students. She kept on walking until she saw Kikyo, talking to Kagura, then continued walking after that.

"He is SO cute!" Kikyo blabbered to Kagura. "Inuyasha is so cute! No, he's hot!"

Kagura sighed, "Kikyo, sure, he's good looking, but do you know anything about him?"

Kikyo paused. "Uh... No?"

Kagura said, "Well, I think you should find some things out about him before you tell him that you like him."

"But Kagura, he already knows." Kikyo said.

Then, Kagura froze in shock. "Nevermind then.."

* * *

Kagome was walking around the school until she had spotted Inuyasha, walking towards her, and she froze for a second before turning the other direction and started to walk away from him. 

"Yo, Kagome! Stop walking for a second!" Inuyasha called out.

Kagome said nothing and quickly went inside the girl's washroom. Inuyasha walked to the door and yelled, "Kagome, are you ignoring me?"

Kagome said nothing again, and Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha pointed to the girl's washroom and explained, "Kagome is ignoring me."

Kikyo shrugged, "So?" she asked, as she tossed her hair.

"So? Well, she's up to something." Inuyasha answered, then started to bang his fist against it.

Kikyo said, "I'll go talk to her." and went inside.

Inuyasha sighed and just sat on the floor. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

* * *

Kikyo went inside the girl's bathroom and saw Kagome, leaning against the wall. She walked up to her and asked, "What are you doing?" 

Kagome faced her and answered, "Getting out of your way for Inuyasha."

"Oh, by how? Ignoring him so he'll be desperate for you?" Kikyo asked coldly.

"Look, I'm trying to ignore him so he'll hopefully stop thinking about me. I'm doing you a favor, and this is what I get?" Kagome asked coldy. "I thought you were my sister, Kikyo. Sisters don't treat each other like this, over a boy."

"Tcha, but this is the boy I actually like." Kikyo said.

Kagome took a step towards Kikyo and asked, "What do you know about him? Clearly, you must know atleast one thing."

"Um.. I.. Err.." Kikyo stammered and Kagome said, "Nothing? Even though I told you one before?"

"Like what?" Kikyo hotly demanded.

"I told you that his favorite colour was red." Kagome answered.

Kikyo sighed. "I guess I know nothing about him."

Kagome said, "Look, I'll be out of your way, okay?"

Kikyo half-smiled, "Yeah, thanks.." and Kikyo walked out of the girl's washroom.

Inuyasha got up from the floor and asked, "Well? What happened?"

Kikyo took a deep breath before lieing, "She failed a test, so she needs to be alone?"

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow. "That's it?" before he marched inside the girl's washroom.

* * *

**o.O Yes, strange.. But so far, two guys from my schools went into girl's bathrooms before. One of them by accident, because my friends and I placed a blindfold on him and he really had to go, and the other one.. He's an ugly perverted guy, who can play the piano really well, and he went inside purposely. I think some of you heard of him, he played for the mayor of BC, Raymond Zeng.**


	18. Final Chapter

**_A/N: Yes, the chapters for this story is short, it's because I don't treat it like a really LONG story, okay? Anyways, the new stories that are coming out should be longer, and BTW! This is the FINAL chapter! _**

**Yayyyy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Deal**

**Final Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha barged into the girl's washroom, and Kikyo let out a squeak of suprise. After he got inside, he locked the door and marched up to Kagome, who was leaning agianst the wall near the sink. She was pretty suprised to see him, I mean, who wouldn't? A boy in the girl's washroom.

"I- Inuyasha.." Kagome said in suprise. "What are you doing in here?"

Inuyasha, with a stern look on his face answered, "I want answers, and explain them in details."

"W- what kind of answers?" Kagome asked.

"Question number one," Inuyasha said, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Kagome looked down at the sink, "I'm doing it for Kikyo's happiness."

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. "So, only for Kikyo's happiness? Well, what about mine?"

Kagome looked up to face Inuyasha and she demanded, "What do you mean? You should be happy! I'm doing this for Kikyo, and you like her, right?"

Inuyasha stared hard at Kagome's before answering, "I don't."

Kagome let out a suprised gasp and asked, "Well, then who do you like?"

Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome and answered, "You."

Gulping nervously, Kagome said, "Well, w- we had that d-deal."

Inuyasha smirked, "Screw that stupid damned deal." and walkedtowards her.

"But what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked, as shefelt Inuyasha placing his hand on her cheek.

"I don't know, but I love you." was all Inuyasha answered before he had leaned down and kissed her, square on the lips.

After he had parted, Kagome had a tear on her eye. "Inuyasha, I can't do it.. Kikyo is a good sister of mine, and I can'tstand to watch her get hurt."

Inuyasha, took a step backwards from Kagome and angrily demanded, "Oh yeah? Your whole life has been about Kikyo, hasn't it? Well, Kagome, what about your own life?"

Kagome looked down on the floor, but Kagome placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"Your life is more easier for you because you have a brother who doesn't care about your life!" Kagome yelled, "Well, for your information, Kikyo does care."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Screw Kikyo." and leaned down, and kissed her again in the lips.

"Finally!" Kikyo said in victory as she stepped into the girl's washroom, and paused from the sight in front of her. "What is this?" she demanded, trying to be calm.

Inuyasha broke his kiss and facing Kagome, he asked, "Should I tell her?" when Kagome hasn't answered, he said, "Then I will."

"Tell me what?" Kikyo asked, as she placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said, as he took a step towards her. "I don't like you, I love Kagome."

Kikyo was speechless, and Inuyasha said, "Well, just to tell you, I'm the one who kissed Kagome."

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome and said, "Well? Wanna go and get an ice cream?"

Kagome answered, "Yeah.. It'll be better then staying here, and watch Kikyo explode." and followed Inuyasha out of the girl's washroom.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the ice cream store, and Inuyasha had chocolate mint ice cream and Kagome had green tea. They were licking on their ice creams until Inuyasha said, with a grin on his face, "Admit it."

Kagome, dumbfounded asked, "Admit what?"

Inuyasha grinned wider. "Admit that you atleast like me."

Kagome said, "I like you, okay?"

"Oh? So you won't mind if I do this?" Inuyasha asked micheviously and kissed Kagome on the lips. When he parted, Kagome then asked, "Oh, I don't mind. But I hope you won't mide if I do this."

Inuyasha thought it was a kiss so he closed his eyes, but Kagome had just dumped his ice cream cone on his head.

"Icy cold!" Inuyasha yelped. "Frick, I have to take a long shower then."

"No, you can just wash your hair and I'll wash your doggy ears!" Kagome sweetly volunteered as she walked up to Inuyasha.

"Ermm... No thanks." Inuyasha said.

Kagome pouted. "Please?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine.." and they both started to walk towards Inuyasha's house, to wash his hair/ ears.

* * *

**That's the final chapter! What do you think? Oh, and playboy meets heartbreaker is erased, and after I'm done writing Childhood friend, then take a VOTE of what 2 stories you guys would like to read, while updating Teaching Was Never Easy!**


	19. Epilogue and VOTE plz!

**_A/N: Okay, the new story is gonna come up after this epilogue, and I need you ppl to VOTE, or I'll choose the next new story. Okay? Go to my profile and choose a new story, and you can send me a E-mail or tell me in a review, your choice._**

**_I'll post the same note in the next chapter of Childhood Friend, and now, enjoy the Epilogue._**

* * *

**The Deal**

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**After Kagome and Inuyasha went to the ice cream store, Kikyo was depressed, for weeks until she had met a new boy, Naraku Onigumo. (evil and evil matches, don't they?) 

Rin and Sesshoumaru got closer and makes out in the living room of Sesshoumaru's house, which creeps Inuyasha out whenever he comes out to watch TV.

Inuyasha and Kagome started to do some Public Display of Affections, (PDA) and became the school's biggest news and gossips, same with Kikyo and the new transfer student, Naraku.

Kagome was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking out at the window, when she saw Inuyasha opening his window and teased, "Were you looking at me, Kagome?"

Blushing, she shyly answered, "Maybe.."

Inuyasha smirked. He took og his rosary, and with a single jump, he leaped to Kagome's window and went inside, and placed on the rosary back around his neck.

Kagome took off the rosary and began to play with Inuyasha's ears and he began to purr happily. She smirked. "I knew you liked those."

Inuyasha frowned, "I don't." he answered.

Kagome pouted and jumped on Inuyasha to rub his ears again when he took a step back from her.

"Oof!" Inuyasha groaned as Kagome jumped on him. "That hurts!"

Kagome pouted, "Then does this make it better?" she asked as she kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

Inuyasha blushed, "Maybe." he slyly answered

Kagome got off from Inuyasha and said, "Well, I'm going to take a nap."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cause, I'm tired." Kagome answered.

"Keh, then sleep." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded, as she crawled into her bed. "Night, Inuyasha." and slowly started to fall asleep.

After an hour, Kagome woke up, and saw Inuyasha watching TV, he was eating popcorn and was falling asleep.

Kagome smiled and walked up to Inuyasha, and said, in his ear, "You sleepy? Cause I'm not."

Inuyasha weakly smiled, "I wish."

Kagome smiled, "Well, I'm gonna go now, gotta catch up on my homework."

"Your boring." Inuyasha said as he yawned.

Kagome smirked, "I know, so night."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he yawned and fell asleep.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and said, "He's cute, and so adorable!" she looked out at the window and thought, 'I think this year.. Is going to be all perfect'.

* * *

**Okay, end of the story, with the epilogue, and please VOTE! It'll be tough for me to choose!**


	20. Rewrite! PLZ READ

**BIG NEWS!  
**

**for those who liked reading The Deal, there's a re-write! It's longer, and has more ideas and more of an interesting plot! The story gets more intense with Inuyasha loving Kagome while she really cares for her older sis, Kikyo! So, will anyone read it? **

**Love ya,**

**Sara.**

**Plus, I do know that a lot of people knows me on this user, but I did a lot of poor writing, and I feel like starting over, you know? But I really hope that my new stories will be a hit one day, lol. Hey, a girl CAN dream, can she?**

**The link is http:**** /www. fanfiction. net/s/ 2838924/1/ (put that together and paste it on your internet! Okay, thanks a lot for taking your time reading this, and remember, I only wrote one chappie of the re-write so far!**


End file.
